La confesión de Fye
by Pisciis
Summary: Un dia normal, Kurogane y Fye estan reparando el techo de la casa en donde se estan quedando. tras una disputa Fye termina confesandosele a Kurogane. Espero les guste n n


'_Amor__…__ ¿que es__…__amor?... no lo se__…__ estoy confundido__…__ no se que es eso pero se que todo el mundo habla mucho sobre el__…__ ¿que será esa cosa que llaman amor?... ¿será comida, acaso? O talvez ¿un juego?... ¿un libro o una película?__…__ muchos dicen que el amor es algo que te lleva a las nubes y que te hace perder la cabeza durante tanto tiempo que no sabes ni donde estas__…__ será acaso que eso a lo que llaman amor__…__ ¿es una droga? Si, eso debe ser pues es lo único que podría acercarse a la descripción que la gente le hace__…__ Mmmmm me da mucha curiosidad saber lo que es este... __''__Amor__''…__ quiero saber mas de esto__…'_

-¡OYE MAGO INUTIL DEJA DE SOÑAR Y PONTE A TRABAJAR! –un fuerte gritó se escucha y saca al mago de su antiguo recuerdo, un recuerdo que él pensaba que ya no tenia.

-Ohhh Kurorin lo siento, me he quedado pensativo –sonrió con una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa algo cansada.

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS KURORIN! –grito el guerrero con fuerza mientras una gran vena remarcada en la piel, se alojaba en su frente y otra en su puño derecho.

-Esta bien, no te diré Kurorin, te diré Kuropon –volvió a sonreír con esa cara tan triste y a la vez tan relajada.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR! –grito el guerrero mientras comenzaba a perseguir al mago que corría por todo el terreno esquivando los objetos que eran dirigidos a él con clara intención de lastimarlo.

-¿Qué he hecho para que me trates así Kuropon? -dijo de forma lastimera mientras corría como alma al que se la lleva el diablo.

Los sonidos de correteo cesaron y los objetos dejaron de volar y estrellarse contra el suelo, las palabras hirientes dejaron de ser escuchadas y por un momento se sintió paz en el ambiente.

-¿Kuropon? -pronuncio con miedo el mago mientras giraba su cuerpo para ver a su explosivo amigo, pero lo que vio lo dejo helado y por primera vez su rostro demostró miedo, terror.

-¿Qué, que has hecho para que te trate así has dicho? -respondió el guerrero con la cabeza gacha y con el cabello tapándole los ojos, dándole una expresión de lo mas tenebrosa y un aura obscura casi demoníaca se comenzó a sentir desde el lugar en donde estaba el guerrero- te lo diré… -contesto con voz susurrante- desde que te conozco has hecho de mi vida un infierno, eres holgazán, un flojo, un maldito soñador, un mago tan inútil que no sabe hacer magia, cada vez que me miras me saludas diciéndome un apodo estúpido y cuando te pido que me llames por mi nombre, sacas otra burrada hasta que me sacas de quicio y haces que estalle en cólera. Cuando estamos solos tu y yo me haces la vida miserable porque comienzas a actuar de modo extraño, como darme masajes los cuales agradezco… cuando no intentas meterme mano y cada vez que los chicos no te miran te me tiras encima y extra pasas mi espacio personal etc., etc. -concluyo aun en la posición inicial y todo esto lo susurro con una voz al borde de la colérica.

-Kurorin…-susurro y una sonrisa pequeña se asomo en sus labios, su mirada se volvió tierna y sus facciones se relajaron. Camino lenta y cautelosamente hasta que estuvo delante de Kurogane y sin que él tuviera el tiempo para reaccionar Fye estaba abrazándolo. No era cualquier tipo de abrazo, era uno que demostraba muchas cosas, cosas que Kurogane no comprendía.- ya hablaste tú, ahora es mi turno y mas te vale que me dejes hablar hasta que termine todo lo que tengo que decirte -dijo sabiendo de antemano que el guerrero lo interrumpiría cuando sintiera la cercanía.

-Hn- fue su única respuesta.

-La razón de la pereza es que no me gusta mucho el trabajo físico, pero por que no lo haga cuando estas tú no quiere decir que no lo haga -se despego un poco del abrazo para poder hablar cara a cara con su amigo- la razón por la que no hago magia es por que la Bruja Dimensional me quito la fuente de mi magia el cual era aquel tatuaje que estaba en mi espalda- dijo para recordarle a kurogane el emblema que se le fue arrebatado- la razón por la que te llamo de formas tan tontas es por que me gusta ser tu centro de atención y además porque te tengo cariño -dijo mientras un leve sonrojo se posaba en sus mejias- la razón por la que intento meterte mano… bueno esa razón ya va mas haya pero te la diré -dijo mientras lentamente volvía a unir completamente los cuerpos en otro abrazo. Dejo su cabeza justo en el oído de Kurogane y muy suavemente susurro- la razón por la que me aprovecho de ti cuando estamos solos es simple: te amo… te amo con todo mi corazón…-susurro y lentamente se separo del abrazo nuevamente para poder ver el rostro de su amor no tan secreto.

-….- no dijo nada, mas su rostro decía todo lo que su garganta no. Su rostro estaba asombrado, sus ojos y boca abiertos a lo máximo, su piel canela había tomado un color blanco papel y sus pupilas ya casi desaparecían. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y a perder la fuerza poco a poco.

-En algún momento lo vas a asimilar, querido kuropon- sonrió y se soltó del abrazo- espero que cuando salgas del shok me des una respuesta para mi sentimientos Kurogane-chan -sonrió nuevamente con esa cara relajada, giró su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente a la casita en la que se estaban quedando por mientras y así terminar el trabajo que Kurogane había dejado pues sabía bien que su amigo no saldría del shok en un buen rato…

Owari!


End file.
